Iva-chan's genderbend fun
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Emporio Ivankov is bored and so he decided to have some fun changing pirates into the opposite sex. How will those pirates react and what about the crew? Read on and you'll see. Each chapter is one-shots. Will be set as complete, but updated whenever I got a new idea. Warning: pairing can/will be yaoi or yuri.


**Please forgive me. I couldn't resist torturing Shanks like this.**

* * *

Shanks stared at the ceiling. It had been one hell of a party and he wasn't sure how he came to lie in a bed. It wasn't his own, so he sat up and gazed around. Seemed someone had put him in a room at the bar they had partied at. Probably Benn, he might not had wanted to bring Shanks all the way back to the Red Force. Well, the bed was comfortable and Shanks lied back, not wanting to get up yet. He drifted away for a second, but then he abruptly sat up again.

He hadn't noticed it before or hadn't really put a thought to it, but there was a mirror at the wall, where he could see his reflection. Somehow it had made him feel disturbed, but not noticeable before now. He gazed straight into the mirror and his jaw fell wide open. For a moment Shanks couldn't do anything but stare at his own reflection. Then came the scream of despair.

What Shanks saw in the mirror was himself and yet not. His face had become more feminine and his beard was gone. As he looked down himself, he noticed his breast first. It was hard no to see such two big boobs on your body, once you looked down yourself.

A few seconds later the door flung up and Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo ran inside, ready for a fight. As they didn't see any enemies or so, they looked at Shanks.

"Holy crab. I must be dreaming or had too much too drink last night. Capt' you're a woman," Yasopp said.

"Oh I haven't noticed," Shanks said dryly.

"Is this why you screamed, Capt'?" Lucky Roo asked, chewing on some meat as usual.

"What do you think? I've turned into a woman. Find the person responsible for this. NOW," Shanks said, pretty annoyed.

Yasopp and Lucky Roo left, laughing loudly. It amused them that Shanks had turned into a woman. Shanks stared after them, panic filling his chest. How, when, why? Questions filled his head and he didn't know what to do. He felt kind of helpless. Was this because of the female hormones? Suddenly he felt someone pulling him close and he snuggled into the familiar and warm embrace.

"Who could do this? I look ...," Shanks was lost for words.

"My guess is Emporio Ivankov. He ate the Horu Horu no Mi, meaning he can mess with ones hormones and turn people into the opposite gender," Benn said.

"He's a Revolutionary, isn't he? I think I saw him once," Shanks said.

"He is. Don't worry, we'll find him," Benn said.

"You have to. I can't stay a woman forever. Everyone will laugh their asses off," Shanks said angrily.

"I won't. Beisdes, you just have to show them you're still as badass as usual. That gender doesn't matter. You're Yonkou Shanks," Benn said.

Shanks chuckled. "You're right. Woman or not, I can still kick ass, but there's another reason why I want to turn back soon," he said, playing with Benn's hair.

Benn hummed. "An that reason is?" he asked.

"You. How can we continue our relationship now? I'm ..."

Shanks' voice was cutoff by Benn's lips. "I don't care if you're a man or woman, Shanks. I want you," Benn said.

* * *

 _[Author note: I will continue to say he/his/him about Shanks. You just have to imagine Shanks as a woman and with a woman's voice]_

To say they didn't find Ivankov was no surprise. Shanks couldn't even recall having met the okama the day before and neither could any of the crew. Benn said he had brought Yasopp back tot the bed and as he came back to the bar, the owner told him that Shanks was asleep in one of the rooms. He hadn't seen the okama either, but that didn't mean the okama couldn't have gotten to Shanks,because the owner had been doing some cleaning,as the pirates retreated.

So there was only one solution. Setting sail an hope to find someone knowing where the okama could be. The crew had been amused and teased Shanks to no end at first. At first Shanks couldn't see the fun, but then he shrugged it off. There was worse things that could happen to him and one thing did happen. Benn didn't sleep next to him or wanted to shower with him. Though they did everything else they normally did, like kissing and cuddling, Benn kept some distant when it came to them being nude.

Frustrated, Shanks stomped around in his cabin. Benn kept saying he wanted Shanks, but clearly not in this body. It confused Shanks, because he knew that Benn was bi-sexual and so it shouldn't mean anything if Shanks was a man or woman, if Benn truly loved him. It made Shanks depressed and sad, his heart breaking a little. How could Benn not like this body? It was sexy, even Shanks could see that. Didn't Benn get turned on by this body type? Or was it something else?

"Shanks?"

The Yonkou turned and saw Benn watching him, concern written in his eyes and face. Deciding to make the other man react to the fact that _something_ had changed in their relationship, Shanks turned his back on Benn and went to his desk and started on the work he was supposed to do.

Benn frowned, as Shanks ignored him. He walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. He tried hard to ignore the fact that Shanks was a woman and from this angle he could see the cleavage, which was a very tempting view. No Benn couldn't go there with his thoughts, it could end badly.

"What is wrong?" Benn asked.

"Nothing," Shanks said.

Benn raised a brow. "Something is wrong, Shanks. You're upset over something," he said.

"I'm a woman that's what's wrong," he said.

"No that's not it," Benn said.

"And you know everything. Then figure it out yourself," Shanks hissed.

Benn sighed. Shanks sounded more and more like a woman. Still Benn loved him and would never let him he had kept some distance, because he wasn't sure if he could hold back and he didn't want Shanks to think that he liked him being a woman, not wanting to turn him back. Benn was honest when he said it didn't matter, because Shanks was Shanks, even if the female hormones made him slight different.

"Why don't you talk to me about it?" Benn asked.

"Because you're a stupid cold hearted idiot," Shanks said and teared up.

Benn was taken aback and sighed. So Shanks was upset because of him. Probably because he kept some distance between them. He should talk to Shanks, but he knew the man didn't care, never really thinking about the consequences.

"Shanks. You know I love you and that will never change," he said.

"Then why won't you sleep with me or take a bath we me? You hate my body," Shanks said, tears floating.

Shanks would never make fun of a woman if she teared up too easily. Not now he knew how hard it was not to do so with all those hormones going crazy. It was hard to control them when he was upset and hurt. This was something he would have lived without knowing, but then again, he could now understand women better.

Benn pulled Shanks to him. "I don't hate your body, Shanks. You're still sexy and beautiful. It drives me insane how seductive you are even as a woman. However,we have to think of the consequences."

"What consequences? Don't you want to try it? I've always been curious to how it felt like for a woman," Shanks said purring.

Benn groaned inwards. "It's not about what I want and not, Shanks. You're a woman, which means you might end up getting pregnant, if we go down _that_ road," he said.

Shanks tilted his head and captured Benn's lips into a passionately kiss. "That is what makes it even more excited, doesn't it? The risk. I don't think I can be satisfied with only doing it one way. Please Benn, I want to feel you. I need you," Shanks begged, kissing the other's earlobe.

Benn closed his eyes, enjoying Shanks nipping and closeness. He had missed it too and he so badly wished he could ignore the risks. Though Shanks did a good job distracting him from those thoughts, as his hand ran over his arm and he was kissing and sucking on his neck. Benn moaned lightly, feeling himself getting aroused by Shanks.

"You live life dangerous Shanks," Benn said, wrapping his arms around him and lifted him up.

Shanks smirked and kissed him again. "I am a pirate Benn," he chuckled.

Groaning, as Shanks started to rub himself against Benn's growing bulge, he walked over to the bed. Gone was all the worries about the risk. He wanted Shanks so badly and there was other ways to get what he needed.

* * *

Shanks' scream could be heard all over the Red Force. It wasn't something strange, he had done it even before turning into a woman. Benn sighed and went to the bathroom, where Shanks was. he found him sitting on the toilet, looking horrified and scared. First Benn didn't understand what was wrong,but the Shanks pointed at his boxers (he refused to use panties) and then Benn understood. The boxers were red.

"And here I thought you knew all about women, Shanks. It just seems that you've got your period. I'll go to doc," Benn said.

"WHAT? I have to deal with _that_ too?" Shanks asked horrified.

"You are a woman now, captain," Benn said.

Shanks sulked. "I hate being a woman. I want to be a man again. Have you found anything?"

"No, but we don't give up. Believe me, all want you turn back into a man," Benn said.

"What is that supposed to mean? Don't they like me?" Shanks asked, tearing up.

Benn shook his head. It was sometimes even harder to deal with Shanks now. Stupid hormones.

* * *

Dealing with female Shanks was harder than they had thought, but now it would just become even harder. Benn sighed and pulled Shanks closer, as they sat on the bed in the infirmary. It was this he had feared. Shanks was pregnant. And Benn had tried so hard to be cautious, but Shanks was too damn demanding and knew exactly how to wrap Benn around his finger.

"What are we going to do? Can you all handle me for another 9 months as a woman?" Shanks asked, leaning against Benn.

"I can't talk for the crew, but I can and I will," he said.

"You warned, me I know, but it just felt sooo good. And now I'm going to live with the consequences. I'm not killing our child," Shanks said.

The way Shanks said it made Benn feel happy and proud. "If you truly feel that, then I'm not letting you. This means you won't be able to fight either. I'm not letting you into any danger," he said firmly.

"But I'm the captain," Shanks whined.

"You'll endanger our child," Benn said.

Pouting Shanks agreed to try and stay out of danger. The worst was when Benn said no more drinking alcohol. Shanks almost panicked, but then he countered, saying Benn wasn't allowed to smoke inside the ship and never near him.

* * *

The crew was shocked, but then accepted they had to deal with their captain being a woman for another 9 months at least. Yasopp helped Lucky Roo buying all sort of weird food, whenever they hit port, saying that at some point Shanks might get some weird cravings and better to be prepared for it.

Shanks made sure to keep the motivation up. Though he couldn't drink, he still threw parties, but as his stomach grew, he started to hide in the shadows. The last thing he wanted, was the word got out about him being pregnant. And thanks to the crew, no one really found out. Luckily for Shanks, Mihawk didn't visit and they didn't come across Whitebeard.

Having decided it was better for the child to grow up somewhere else, Benn and Shanks had agreed to go and ask Shakky and Rayleigh for help. Both stared at Shanks, though they had heard he was a woman, just not a very pregnant woman.

"So you want me to find someone suitable to raise your child?" Shakky asked.

"Yeah. The New World will be too dangerous and I'm not going to let Garp take our child. I've heard from Luffy how he raises kids," Shanks said.

Rayleigh had a hard time not laughing. This was so absurd. Shanks being a woman and pregnant. Thank goodness Roger wasn't here. He would have made fun of Shanks and teased him to no end. Buggy would do the same. The clown never let an opportunity to annoy Shanks or tease him go down, though Shanks had matured a lot since his wild teenage years.

"So you two, how long have it been going on? I'm not talking about Shanks being a woman," Rayleigh said, curious if Benn had felt attracted to Shanks now he was a woman or had there been something before? Not that Rayleigh would judge them, he was just happy that Shanks was doing well.

"Benn and I have been together for a long time, Ray-sama. So will you help? We also need to find this Ivankov," Shanks said.

"We'll help. Ivankov is the Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom. I think I got an eternal logpose for that place somewhere," Shakky said.

* * *

Shanks gave birth to a girl with red hair. She was adorable and he couldn't help but feel proud and happy. Sure, this was some weird circumstances, but still, he was happy. And one look at Benn, told Shanks that he was happy too. They named their baby girl Shila.

"She's so beautiful," Shanks mused.

"Like you," Benn said.

"I'm her mom and dad. You're her daddy," Shanks grinned.

"If yo say so," Benn said.

* * *

Yasopp had been the one to go to Kamabakka Kingdom and deliver a message for Emporio Ivankov. Either the okama came to Shanks, in two months or Shanks would come to Kamabakka Kingdom and make it his.

So a month after Shila was born, Ivankov showed up, crossing his arms. The crew didn't attack him, knowing he was strogn and a revolutionary. Shanks went over to the okama.

"Turn me back, now," he commanded.

"Did you learn what you wanted?" Ivankov asked.

Shanks blinked. "Learnt what? What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to know exactly what it felt like to be a woman in all aspects," Ivankov calmly answered.

"I wanted _what_? Well, I did learn it, so turn me back," Shanks said.

"Boy or girl?" Ivankov asked.

"Girl."

With that Ivankov injected Shanks with his hormones and turned him back to a man. "I'll be looking forward to meet your girl," he said, before leaving.

Shanks danced around, happy to be a man and called for a party. Benn sighed, not really that surprised that it had all been Shanks' idea to begin with. Hopefully they wouldn't run into Ivankov again. It had been the worst, but also the best year since they had anchored at Fuushia Village.

* * *

 _~The End~_

 **I know, I'm evil and a cock blocker. However, I didn't feel like writing any smut here, so you have to use your imagination.**

 **And please forgive me. However, Shanks won't be the only victim for Ivankov's genderbend fun. He'll go and find other pirates or maybe even marines. So if you want a pirate/marine to change gender for some period of time, let me know. I might do it. Also suggestions on pairings or reactions would be nice.**


End file.
